The overall objective of the pediatrician is to promote the optimal growth and development of children through the provision of anticipatory guidance and health supervision. Specific goals for such counseling, as well as content and agenda items have been defined. Although well-designed studies regarding the benefits and outcome of anticipatory guidance are few in number, certain positive results have been documented. The present study is designed to prospectively evaluate the value of specific temperamental profiles to the pediatrician in providing anticipatory guidance: are the specific goals of such counseling met to a significantly greater extent when temperamental profiles are provided. During infancy, a child's temperamental characteristics generate much parental concern, and perceptions regarding temperament significantly correlate with parental behavior. Temperament can be easily measured during infancy, and such assessments prove reliable, stable indicators. The study population will be assigned to each of 5 groups determined by temperamental profile ("difficult" vs. "easy") and type of counseling to be provided. Each family will be seen for well-child visits at 4, 6, 9-10, and 15 months of age. At each visit, both objective (direct observations of parent-infant interactions; developmental status) and subjective (parental concerns; parental assessment of infant temperament) measurements will be collected. At the conclusion of the study period, analysis will be performed to determine if the provision of extra-support and counsel for families with infants recognized as difficult is helpful in achieving the goals of anticipatory guidance. The study has clear health-related implications, in that a new form of pediatric intervention will be evaluated.